Heart and Brain
by BumbleBee07
Summary: Post The Verdict in the Story. Basically the aftermath of what happened after the trial. I'm really bad at summaries! I know its a little late but read anyway!


**Brain and Heart.**

_A/n: The Verdict in the Story was probably one of my new favorite episodes!! I was inspired to write this based off of a few things that were said throughout the episode…obviously SPOILERS for the Verdict in the Story…Oh yeah and I am working on another BB story based off of some of my not so fond memories of something I was forced to sit through cuz my brother and sister were obsessed…I'm not saying what cuz it will spoil the surprise!!…Here is Brain and Heart I hope you like it!! Oh yea spoilers for the Verdict in the Story!!_

_**Disclaimer: The only Bones I own are the ones in my body.**_

"You gotta go back to school on this one, that's a fine woman there" Booth overheard Caroline Julian tell Sweets, he smiled, fine woman doesn't even begin to describe Bones, but then again in his opinion, he was probably the only person he could think of who could give a worthy description of the woman in front of him. Only he really knew the real Temperance, others had only gotten a tiny glimpse of what was behind calm, rational Dr. Brennan, today. The woman who would do anything to protect the ones she loved, even if it meant accusing herself of murder, she would walk through fire for her family whether that meant buying a bridge to help a town or making Christmas happen, even in impossible circumstances, she made sure everyone around her was taken care of in a way that she never got to enjoy. Her family surrounded her as she embraced her father, Russ, Angela, Jack, Zack, and even Cam watched the loving scene take place, Brennan finally had a family, one that he prayed to God would never leave her again. He knew he could never leave her willingly, he loved her, and soon, he hoped, he would finally get up the nerve to tell her that the guy hugs were anything but, that he loved the way her whole face lit up when she smiled, and how adorable she looked when she didn't understand a pop culture reference (of course he still risked bodily damage on that one), he loved everything about her, the way she said his name and how she's so stubborn and independent but when it's just the two of them, she trusts him to see her vulnerable. Most people would consider her cold or too rational but he sees the woman who was terrified to lose her father just when she had gotten him back, he had broken down the walls she had built around her heart and showed her that not all people leave, her heart was the thing he loved most because he is the only person who she trusted to protect it. He laughed silently to himself imagining if he told Bones that, she would just tell him that she hates psychology and that it is irrational to think that an organ has any emotional capacity. That brain of hers will definitely be the end of him. Her heart and brain together made her one fine woman as Caroline put it.

Brennan looked over her father's shoulder at the man who made this family reunion possible. She had the brain but he was the heart, no, he was her heart. He had the biggest heart of anyone she knew and he had taught her how to let people in, that love was more than a release of endorphins and chemical reactions. It was showing up in the middle of the night with Thai food or forcing her to leave work before she either starved or collapsed from exhaustion, hell it was arguing and understanding and passion and most of all trust. Love was the respect and unspoken understanding between the two partners that they could no longer function alone, they were a team in every sense of the word. She smiled as her partner watched from afar, he had just accused her of murder, the nicest thing anyone could have done for her. She could see it on the stand and although it was less obvious now, she could still see the pain, shame and guilt written in his eyes. Her heart still felt like it was on overdrive as Booth liked to say, she knew it would be hard for him to call her a murderer but watching him struggling on the stand and almost lying under oath she realized just how far he would go to protect her. She watched him turn his back and walk down the steps of the court house still buzzing with emotions from the aftermath of the trial. She knew she had to go after him and make sure he knew that what he did took a lot of heart.

Max Keenan knew he was a lucky man. He had a brilliant daughter, a caring son, and most importantly they each had found a family that loved and accepted them regardless of their past. He loved his granddaughters and Russ' girlfriend but Temperance as always, found something rare and amazing, something that he was almost positive she would never let herself find, love. He had screwed up and was the reason his daughter didn't know how to let herself be loved or love someone else in fear they would do what everyone else had done, left. Angela, Jack, Zack, Cam and Booth had circled themselves around this seemingly cold, clinical woman, knowing full well that she was anything but. Angela had taught his daughter friendship and the love that goes along with it, on top of teaching her that her brain doesn't have to rule all of the time, vulnerability wasn't weakness, it was human. Jack protected Brennan like a sister he never had. Respect and intelligence drove the relationship between the two doctors and an unspoken love between the makeshift brother and sister made the work day that much more fun. Zack well was Zack. Brennan loved him and guided his intelligence and led in the example that brain wasn't everything. The pair had embarked on an adventure of learning what was outside the lab with it's controlled experiments and learned that it's the people, not the science, that make life worth living. Although science and truth were the chief objectives of the lab, an unspoken love, friendship and home reigned supreme in the Jeffersonian, making them the best team in every way. His daughter knew how to pick them, didn't she? Although Angela had shown her love and everything that came with it Booth came along and made Brennan feel and understand love for the first time in her life. Even if the partners refuse to admit their feeling, their actions, in his opinion, said otherwise. He let go of his daughter, seeing her questioning stare nodded towards the man walking down the steps, that was one fine man and if anyone deserved Tempe it was Seeley Booth and he wasn't about to let him get away.

Angela could barely suppress a grin and very loud squeal as she watched Brennan follow her knight in FBI standard body armor down the steps, her best friend was finally catching up with what the rest of the lab already knew. She could feel it in her gut that what had happened in the court room shifted their relationship and if either of the two of them tried to deny or hide it she would personally have to kill them…or lock them in a closet depending on her mood. But what had happened in the past couple days was too big to deny and she personally would love to be a fly on the wall when they decide to finally talk about it…or do something else about it. She walked down the steps with the rest of her colleagues to meet at the diner for a celebration and if Brennan and Booth do not have giant smiles permanently glued to their faces she would have to resort to Plan B…lock them into a very small area until they understand. After being in the slammer she wasn't afraid of anything least of all the wrath of Booth and Brennan once they find a way out of the closet…let's just hope Plan A works first…besides it for their own good she decided as she made her way toward Hodgins' car.

"Booth! Wait up!" Brennan jogged to catch up to her now waiting partner.

"Bones? Why aren't you up there with your family celebrating?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join everyone at the diner to celebrate with us" And to tell you that I think I'm in love with you, Brennan added in her head.

"Nah, that's ok Bones I'm just gonna head home besides it's a family thing you should go and have fun, don't worry about me." This frustrated Brennan even more as he started to walk towards his car once again, she followed him and grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from going any further, he wasn't going to make this easy was he?

"Booth, first of all, you are family therefore you should be there, second of all I really want you to be there and third there will be pie…my treat!" She said the last part in a sing song voice and laughed when he actually stopped to contemplate the offer.

"You really think your father won't mind that the guy who arrested him is going to be there?"

"I really think he likes you Booth, he knows you were just doing your job and he knows how much you mean to me and he would probably be insulted if you didn't come celebrate."

"Well I guess I don't want to upset the ex criminal he might kick me where the sun don't shine again."

"What? Oh you mean your penis? When the hell did that happen and why didn't you tell me?"

"Jeez Bones calm down it happened when we were fighting when I arrested him"

"Oh ok and Booth, thank you."

"For arresting your dad Bones I really don't think you should be thanking-"

"No Booth for saying that I could have murdered those people in court"

"Bones I did NOT say that you could have murdered those people I said you had time and next time you pull something like that you need to warn me or something so I can I don't know call in sick or talk you out of it. Bones you have no idea how hard that was to- I almost LIED under oath-I wanted to protect you and tell all of those people that they were wrong…you aren't some cold blooded killer, you would never ever be able to rationalize murder that you care more about the victims then anyone in the entire Jeffersonian. Bones you know that right? You know what you did was a lot of heart…not too many people would accuse themselves of murder for the sake of their father. I'm proud of ya Bones you popped your heart into overdrive just like I told you." He gave her one of his patented charm smiles, relieved to get what he was thinking off his chest. "Bones, that was probably the hardest thing I have ever done soooo let's not do that again ok? No more family trials tell your brother and your father that they are grounded or something"

Bones laughed, "I'm pretty sure I can't ground them but I'll make sure they are on their best behavior and Booth I know how hard that must have been for you, I'm sorry that I had to do that to you but it was the only way." Brennan moved her hand that was still gripping Booth's arm up to his chest, placing it over his heart. "You gave me the heart Booth and if it weren't for you I wouldn't have any family. Don't ever feel guilty about what just happened because what YOU just did for me took a lot of heart Booth. My dad and my brother may have come back to me but you never left. You proved to me that not everyone leaves and that maybe I'm not completely unlovable, just because everyone left me doesn't necessarily mean that there is something wrong with me emotionally. You taught me how to love again Booth and YOU gave me back my heart." Brennan took a deep breath and waited for Booth's reaction, maybe she shouldn't have said anything but all of the evidence pointed to the fact that he loved her just as much as she loved him. Booth just stared at her processing everything she just said but his brain only heard that she loves him, his heart fluttered at the thought that his Bones, Dr. Temperance Brennan, anthropologist extraordinaire is in LOVE with him and is not rationalizing it or explaining it with endorphins and chemical reactions. Then it occurred to him that he was just standing there like an idiot when she just poured her heart out to him, he should probably say something back so she doesn't run away and get the wrong idea.

"Bones, what did I tell you? Everything happens eventually right? Besides how could you not lovvvve me?" He smiled cheekily as she rolled her eyes rethinking her stance on their new relationship…he will never let her live this down. Booth leaned down and pressed his lips to hers pouring all of the emotions he had bottled up for the past couple years into this one kiss. "Temperance, you have no idea how much everything you just told me means to me. I love you too" He placed another sweet kiss on her temple. "Did I ever tell you that your brain is going to be the death of me?" He smiled into her hair while he held her close. Brennan placed a gentle kiss over his heart,

"Well, did I ever tell you that heart of yours is going to be the death of me?" Heart and brain, the perfect combination of the two formed a bond that no one but Angela could have foreseen at the beginning of their partnership. Booth released Bones and remembered the fact that Bones owed him some pie.

"Let's go before I die of starvation Bones"

"That's hardly even possible you just ate this morning!"

"It's an expression Bones, now hurry I believe you owe me some pie!" He took her smaller hand is his and dragged her to his car and sped to the diner to meet up with the rest of Brennan's family.

"Tempe, Booth, nice of you guys to join us sometime today" Max Keenan greeted his little girl and her boyfriend with a knowing smile. Booth discretely winked at Bones as they separated their hands and Booth plastered the most miserable face he could conjure and was practically scowling at his cherry pie. Angela disapprovingly watched the scene take place between her two friends…I guess its time for Plan B as she saw Brennan go into the bathroom.

"Booth hurry I think Brennan is hurt! I heard a crash in the bathroom!" Booth jumped up completely forgetting about the delicious pie in front of him. Angela slammed the door shut yelling instructs at her friends to kiss and make up now or they are not allowed out of the bathroom. Max watched with an amused smile as the couple's plan to mess with Angela backfired.

"Ange Booth and I aren't mad at each just open the door and we will show you!"

Angela opened the door to find her friends making out right in front of her and she couldn't help but let out an obnoxiously loud squeal. Man, I am good, she mentally congratulated herself for a mission completed.

_Love it….hate it?? Reviews Please they make me veryyyyyyy happy…almost as happy as Booth watching Bones sing Cyndi Lauper!!_


End file.
